Will it be my time now?
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: Narcissa Black, the chirpy bird of the Black family. But is that all she is? A play and dive into the world of the more gentile sister. Rated T for possible future content.
1. Who is this girl i see?

**A nice start [ hopefully ] to a FanFic about Narcissa.. Something a little darker and a deeper look into her mind. Her fears, wants and honesty. Enjoy.  
[LittlEm]**

" Narcissa is that a crease in your dress? You can't let Lucius see you like that!"

Narcissa felt herself seethe at her mother's words. She had been pandering to her and making Narcissa's life a complete misery since the moment she had found out about the date with Lucius. He was taking her for a meal out and her mother was acting as though he might propose at the meal.

Always the bright bubbly bird in the family Narcissa took all her mothers' criticism and panic stricken moments in her stride. Though now things with Lucius were getting more serious she hoped she wouldn't have to put up with them for much longer.

"Mother the crease is meant to be there, it's part of the dress and how it's supposed to be worn…"

"Now Narcissa make sure you stand and sit straight- think of your posture. If you slouch you know how your double chin likes to creep up on you…"

"Mother! I do not and never have possessed a double chin thank you… Now I'm going to my room to finish getting ready!"

Narcissa turned swiftly and rather elegantly- even if she did say so herself- and made her way past her mother and up the large staircase, barely acknowledging her mothers pleas to be ready sooner rather than later. As she reached the top of the staircase she closed her eyes and took a long deep breath in to clear all the thoughts from her mind. Tonight would be fine and things would go smoothly.

Lucius it seemed had always had an inclination towards her- though Narcissa had not heard of this, nor seen it, till a few weeks previous to this very night. He was tall, handsome, with long blonde hair always perfectly managed and eyes blue as an ocean that she could almost drown in if she stared too long.

As she approached her room she noticed that the door was slightly ajar, scowling a little she pushed open the door to find Bellatrix sat up on her bed- black high heeled stilettos on and creasing her sheets- with Narcissa's diary in hand.

"Bella don't you know it's rude to snoop? Found some good reading material? Good! I'd like it back… It's private…"

Bella looked up from the page she was reading, a twisted dark little grin on her face as the dark eyes caught her own.

"Well you shouldn't leave things just lying around…should you? Because boy is it personal Cissy…"

Bella jumped up onto the bed and holding the book at an arms width she started to recite passages from Narcissa's diary in a childish mocking voice.

"Ooh, I'm so nervous about my meal with Lucius…what does he think of me… Rah rah"

Bella leapt from the bed and landed only a few feet from Narcissa with a loud thud on the ground.

"Maybe it wasn't such great reading after all…Have it back!"

Narcissa almost shrieked the house down as the diary came flying at her face from Bella's grasp.

"Bella it's not funny and it's not fair that you always come into my room and come snooping! I don't invade your room do I?"

Bella smirked, as she stood next to her sister, but facing her.

"That's because if you dared set foot in my room I'd hex you into the next century and you know it…"

And with that Bella had gone and was happily traipsing to her own room to plan, torture or do whatever she did when she was alone in the room.

Narcissa threw the diary back onto her pillow and sat down at her desk, the mirror placed in a large bronze frame- heavily decorated. A hideous antique, which her mother had insisted, she use at all times. Narcissa glanced at the reflection staring back at her and could hardly believe the sight. The usually long flowing hair was pulled back into a stern but sleek ponytail, yet all she wanted to do was pull a single strand of hair from it to twirl it around her finger. To reduce the harsh look that she had. However her lips were painted in a peony colour to flatter her skin tone, and she adored the peony lipstick…

Her mother on more than one occasion had forbade her wear it, and tonight was another one of those occasions- yet there it was happily slicked across her lips.

Narcissa was stopped in her train of though as she glanced closer at the mirror- there was a slight yellow glow about it… _Bella…._She had written something on the mirror and hexed it so she wouldn't see…

Narcissa pulled her wand from her drawer and flicked it towards the mirror and watched as words began to form on the glass…

_Cissy. You weren't Lucius' first choice .Bel_Narcissa heart dropped to the floor…


	2. I cant hold onto me, wonder what's wrong

**_This may be short and sweet but i just couldn't write more after how this finishes here. I mean obviously i am going to write more i just wanted to leave it on a ... harsh note as it were. Bella is mean. And here's she's a stroppy young adult. Comment/Favourite/Share/Review and most of all enjoy. [LittlEm]_**

****Narcissa felt her knees buckle beneath her as she looked at the words scrawled across her mirror. Her hands reached for the desk and she fell forward, breathing deeply as she let her body and mind absorb the words. _How on earth could __Bella be this cruel to her?_The amount Narcissa had put up with throughout her whole life… The abuse, teasing and general cruelty that her sister had subjected her too… And now this!

Narcissa looked up at the mirror and found her eyes between the words, the fury brimming – she was seeing red. Her skin had become pinker, to the point it almost matched her lipstick. She threw her fist forward and screamed as her hand made contact with the mirror, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces, the pieces scattering over the desk, the floor and even at Narcissa.

She turned in blind fury and stormed from her room and almost flew down the hallway to Bella's room with her mother screaming upstairs to ask what was going on. Bella was simply sat on her bed with a black book in her hands, which she appeared to be reading.

"Narcissa, you look angry, something troubling you?" Bella spoke with a smirk as she peered over the top of her book, barely even registering how blind with anger Narcissa evidently was.

"You _cruel _wench Bellatrix! How _dare _you write that on my mirror! You had NO right Bella!" Narcissa felt like she was screeching, sounding more and more like a Banshee as the sentence progressed.

Bella slowly and calmly placed the book down on her bedside table and slid up against the headboard of her bed.

"Oh Narcissa, you think too much of me you really do. I have every right to torment, tease and otherwise hurt my younger sibling. Destroy whatever happiness appears. I mean by all means be with Lucius…." Bella slid forward, a dark and sinister smirk creeping over her lips and spreading across her face as she leapt from the end of the bed and squared up with Narcissa. "…But don't you ever forget for one moment of your relationship that you're second choice… and that I was first"


	3. You will not

Bella had left the room and Narcissa has disappeared into her thoughts. Sat on the edge of her bed with her hair brushing her eyes, yet she didn't care.

She knew her sister had always been cruel, but this was a new level. This was something far beyond her usual nasty words or taunting. The tears fell silently and hot down her cheeks. She thought they may scorch her face, in those few minutes she thought many things. Is this all my life is? Playing second best to my sister?

Her eyes slowly made their way to the mirror, she hadn't wanted to look at her face but she was not about to let her sister win. She took a long deep breath in and exhaled slowly, letting every ounce of worry flow out of her as she made her way to the dressing table. The shattered mirror lay in pieces around her make-up, yet she could still make out her face. She dabbed her delicate fingers around her eyes and smoothed another coat of make-up onto her face.

Narcissa refused to use magic to put her make-up on. It was something she took pride in, something magic couldn't grasp. Her fingers and brushes worked just as fast as a wand but with more grace.

She bit her lower lip as she took another look at the pale face standing before her.

"Narcissa darling Lucius is here, I hope you'll be down soon"

She smoothed her dressed, wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and snatched up her pre-packed clutch.

_Bella will not ruin this._

"Narcissa you look divine, shall we?"

He took her hand as though he'd known it his whole life, and led her towards the door. Her thoughts were now far beyond her mother telling them to avoid Muggles and for her to not drink too much.

"Narcissa, Lucius... Have a lovely night wont you?"

The shrill, vindictive voice of Bella caught her as she'd stepped outside the house. She closed her eyes and wiped out the image from the mirror.

_Bella. You will NOT destroy this... like you do everything else._


End file.
